Resolutions and Wishes Dave x Reader
by fauxx afflictions
Summary: You and Dave are new classmates- eighth graders. It kinda plays as a hate-to-like relationship... Hope you enjoy this...
1. Resolutions and Wishes

**Chapter One**

. : Reader's POV : .

~ Flashback ~

_New Year's Eve.. It's so upbeat, I don't understand how people sleep when their neighbors are screaming so loud. Geez, the people over here are too much of a party type. Unlike me.. I seriously preferred to be at my own home watching the countdown or the current anime I was watching.._

_Staring at my phone's clock, seeing it being 11:57 pm, I decided that I really should make a new year's resolution. And a wish to God, maybe. I am Catholic, so I might as well give it a try.._

_I'm going to be a better person. Hah, I bet a shit ton of other people are using that too. But seriously man, I need to be more open and social instead of the shut in piece of crap I already am. _

_Now for that wish. _

_God, I want someone to talk to. Someone new. Someone I can feel freely with. Without a sense of discomfort at least, someone who'll take care of me.. Yeah that's it. That way I can somewhat complete my resolution. _

_Okay, with that aside, I can celebrate with a good plate of meat~_

~ End of Flashback ~

"Fuck…" I muttered, dropping my pencil onto the hard surface of my desk.

That exam was easy as hell, but the essays were long as heckie! Good thing I studied at least. I flipped through the pages of the test one or two times to make sure I didn't forget anything, maybe a triple check. Okay. I'm good.

I raised my hand, clearing my throat to get the teacher's attention. She glanced at me before rushing up and dashing over to my side of the classroom. Looking over my finished test, she reached her hand to take it, then looked at me for approval. I simply nod.

"Ooh! That was quick, [Name]," Miss Ross commented, flipping through the pages with a smile growing on her lips, "But it looks like you studied. Good job!"

I smiled at her sweetly, picking up my science text book. "May I go to the computer lab? For studying..?"

"Uh- Yeah, go ahead!"

Thank God. I bet I ran out of the classroom like no tomorrow. It smelled disgusting. Like a dying gremlin, burned with rotten eggs and left in the ocean to soak. I flattened my uniform down, because my shirt kept lifting and it made my school sweater poof up. I walked towards the computer lab slowly, listening to my own footsteps. It was so silent. Everybody was probably still in the middle of their midterms.

Opening the door, I was oh so relieved no one was in there. I had the room all to myself. I did a goofy dance, for one, I needed to stretch, and two, no one was looking. I sat down at a computer all the way at the end because it was warmer and away from the AC. It was January, why the fuck is there still AC. There should be heaters.

Opening my browser, I went on some random site that quizzed me on my vocabulary. Quizlet? I don't know. I did that for a while or so until I heard the door creak open.

"O-Oh! I didn't know any other classes were coming so I thought I-"

But I was cut off by a voice I knew all too well. One of my close friends, AJ. He smiled goofily at me and I sighed deeply.

"Chill, man, it's just me."

"Yes I see that, Apple Juice."

"Don't call me that [Bad Nickname]"

"Screw you."

He laughed at me while I gave a chuckle. He strutted towards me and bent over to see what I was doing, then casually started up a new conversation- unrelated to the thing I was doing on the computer.

"So when do you think that new kid is coming?"

"Hah? The one Miss Ross told us about?"

"Yeah. The boy we're getting."

"I don't know. And I don't care."

"Aw, c'mon dude! You have to admit you're excited! After all, he could be like your boyfriend or some weird shit!"

I glared at him, "No. And first off. I don't want a boyfriend. Second. Too many girls. We have four boys in our class right now and like.. sixteen girls!"

"Oh. Then in that case you better get to hi-"

"No."

He sighed and sat down next to me, opening up a browser on his screen then turning his attention back to me. He stared at me with his hazel irises until I gave in and turned back to him. "Find love, [Name]. You're going to die lonely and no one will be at your funeral except your mom."

"No. I have my fictional boyfriends."

It was nice to see he cared, but really I could care less about love lives. My first and last boyfriend, Dillon, was a complete ass. I hated him and I don't know why I even went out with him. He was too clingy and desperate.

AJ frowned and put on his best puppy dog face. "Please [Name] pretty please with [Favorite Animal] on top?"

"You're a dick, AJ, you know that?"

He grinned, "Big one."

"Ew… Man, don't.."

. : Dave's POV : .

Okay, so I made this stupid ass resolution that I would be a better person and I still haven't changed a bit. Ironic, if you look closely at it. I just need someone to talk to. Whatever, maybe there's someone at that [School] place. Probably not. It's a pretty small school and the people there are probably already in their cliques and shit.

I hate this. Moving out in the middle of eighth grade. I had to leave John, Jade, and Rose because of that. Bro just said we were going to move and didn't tell me why. Fucking hell, this doesn't make sense, but I'm not going to lose my cool and rant about it.

Striders **never** lose their cool.

"Lil bro?" I heard, seeing Bro stand in the doorway holding up my school bag.

"Oh. Thanks." I said lamely as I took it and went back to my business. I wasn't mad at Bro, just confused.

I began stuffing all my shit in this bag but I stopped when I heard my computer, which I had set up first, make a familiar noise.

John is pestering me. Thank God.

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:09—

EB: Hey Dave!  
TG: oh man I though you left me  
EB: no I was just dropping by to see if youre doing well. Not sobbing or sulking at all.  
TG: I don't sulk. That's uncool  
EB: sobbing?  
TG: no. idiot.  
EB: in speaking of sobbing, we all miss you! :'B like jade was crying as soon as you left!  
TG: tell her I said hi  
EB: ok anyways hows that new school?  
TG: I start tomorrow  
EB: make friends!  
TG: too mainstream  
EB: ugh youre never going to settle in without someone! A girl!  
TG: shut it egderp  
TG: you know I aint into that love crap  
EB: uhh maybe but someone could change it!  
TG: nope  
EB: I gotta go, rose is making me do something ill talk to you later!  
TG: bye

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:14—

This was going to be a living hell isn't it.

I remember seeing the schedule for January and they're in the middle of exams right now. Hah, I'm lucky then. But I don't know about friends. I heard the eighth grade had only twenty people and one classroom. Not thirty some people and like three different homerooms. Wow.

Wait, I really should finish packing… After I drink apple juice. I haven't drunk anything since we landed.

. : Reader's POV : .

I hate this so much. My dad is yelling at all of us for no fucking reason. My mom won't stop talking shit. My two sisters aren't listening. Great. The usual night of at casa de [Last Name]

"[Name]! You are so stubborn. Do you know how close I am to throwing the stew at you. You need to change that damn attitude, or else I'll make you sleep in the basement. No. I'll kick you out and you can get eaten by the wolves."

"[Dad's name] that's enough. Stop yelling at her, she hasn't done anything wrong but answer."

"Did you hear what she said?!"

"Yes. You asked and she answered."

Dad growled and glared at me. "I don't want to eat. I can't eat while looking at you." And with that I watched him go over to the couch and started to play this game he's addicted to.

This has been going on for some time now and I'm fucking sick of it. I hate being called a smartass and I hate when he says I should stop with my attitude but I don't even know what I'm doing wrong.

God, if you hear me. Please just make it stop. Make it end. I hate my life.

I stormed up to my room and closed the door. I plopped down onto my bed and took out my phone. I would go on tumlbr if one: I hadn't been on hiatus, and two: if my dad hadn't deleted and restricted my phone. But I was able to sneak one app from being deleted and that was the new app Pesterchum. It's pretty legit.

Sighing, I went to Pandora and flipped to my [Favorite Band] station. It had all my favorite bands in the varieties. My personal station, my escape.

Oh, we have that noob coming in tomorrow right? Ugh, more trouble. More reason to fake a sickness and be absent. But if I do that, I'll have to take five exams on the next day. Fuck.

Then I heard my laptop make a familiar chime.

-idioticGenius [IG] started pestering chumHandle [CH] at 11:10—

IG: hey [Name]  
CH: yo aj  
IG: how goes it?  
CH: beautiful. My mom told me we were adopting a unicorn tomorrow. I wanna name her sparkles.  
IG: really? I didn't think unicorns existed! C:  
CH: it was sarcasm idiot  
IG: oh. Are your parents still bitching about?  
CH: you know it gurl  
IG: I see. Maybe the new kid will be a bright side to your life  
CH: a snowball's chance in hell  
IG: seriously! He could be a sign!  
CH: poor snowball.. he could've been a soul wanting to go to didney worl  
IG: he could be your best friend!  
CH: he probably loved a girl snowball too…  
IG: [Name]!  
CH: you called?  
IG: nvm I gtg. Sisters calling me bye!  
CH: byebye bby

-idioticGenius [IG] ceased pestering chumHandle [CH]—

Welp. There goes that. My parents hate Pesterchum. Once they found out about it, they flipped their shit! They hate that I'm talking to random strangers! I know more about these strangers now and sure as hell they aren't some 50-year-old pedophile!

When will God give me a break. I need one ASAP.


	2. Kindergarten and Happiness

Chapter Two

. : Reader's POV : .

Watching as her words go through one ear and out the other.

Miss Ross kept babbling about the examinations, which I could really care less about. I slouched in my desk, resting my chin on the palm of my hand. Looking towards my side, I saw Mackenzie, my other close friend. She was rolling her eyes at me and pointed to Miss Ross. I gave her a little giggle and she winked.

I soon felt a tap on my shoulder and I look behind me and say Dalton, an okay friend, pass me a note.

'_He's coming! ;) –AJ'_

I rolled my eyes and glared at him jokingly as he grinned from ear to ear at me.

"Ah- Everyone!" Miss Ross began, her face lightening up as she rushed towards the door.

My interest has gone down by two million. I pulled out my Nook and began to read this new romance book Mackenzie told me about, but I still listened.

"E-Everyone! I told you about the new student we would be having, yes? Well, his name is David Strider. Make him feel comfortable!"

Looking up, I saw a boy. He had platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and a line of light freckles printing on his cheeks and nose. His hair was parted, leaving off to the side but still sloppy… He looked okay but the thing was why the hell was he wearing shades!? You aren't allowed to have them on at all!

I glanced over at another frien-… acquaintance of mine. Her name is Delia. She used to be my best friend… But I noticed her longing gaze at David. I sighed and paid more attention to my nook, instead of all the girls that were slightly making comments like 'Ooh, cutie!' or 'Oh no he's hot…'

"Just Dave. Just call me Dave." He said, a Southern, Texan accent hinting shyly in his voice but he spoke without any emotion.

"A-Ah… Alright.. Well. We can't leave you hanging can we? Let's pair you with a buddy to show you around!" And at that, I could almost feel the girls punching the air with their hands, so desperate. I hid behind the guy in front of me trying to be unseen.

"[Name]? How about you? You seemed to have finished all your examinations."

I gulped, and I swear to god. He smirked. I didn't like this.

"…Yeah, whatever…" I mumbled softly but angrily.

. : Dave's POV : .

Well this is it. Time to see these new people I have no intention of socializing with.

Earlier the school principal- a nun, confronted me about my shades. She'd flip if she knew what the actual colour was. Being a nun and all. Yeah she'll thing wrong so Bro had to cover for that.

The teacher, Miss Ross was it? Had dragged me in. Not cool. I was face to face with twenty eighth graders and most of them being girls. I noticed their little comments about me and to be honest, I was used to it and I really didn't care.

Wait.

Why isn't that one girl fangirling?

Why is she reading her Nook instead of reading me?

The Strider's are always the main attraction here.

The hell!?

Whatever, it's just a girl.

But I just couldn't stop staring. She was not paying attention at all. Her [H/C] locks shielding her face as she cowered away, trying to hide behind the girl in front of her.

Miss R was saying shit but I really didn't listen until I heard…

"[Name]? How about you? You seemed to have finished all your examinations."

She looked up surprised, like a deer caught in the headlights. I smirked at her, seeing her confused expression.

[Name]… was it? She was going to be my buddy now.

"…Yeah whatever…" She mumbled, facing down again.

"Dave- if you may, sit next to [Name] for me, please. She'll show you around and teach you everything you need to know."

I complied. She didn't face me. She didn't like me. This was going to be a problem.

I heard all the other girls sigh and complain why they weren't picked. I just stared at [Name].

"Sup."

No answer. Was she ignoring me? Or was she too absorbed in that book she was reading.

"Yo?"

Silence.

What the hell?

She finally moved when some guy bumped her shoulder.

"Huh? What?" She whipped around, then the guy told her about me. "…Oh, sorry. What do you want?"

Wow, rude.

"I just said 'Sup'."

"..If you hadn't already noticed…" She mumbled, pointing to her nook. I nod, completely irritated by her stoic personality.

This wasn't going to be as boring as I thought.

. : Reader's POV : .

So how was I supposed to know he was talking to me? I could care less anyways. This book matters. I need to know if he comes back to life or not. Mackenzie didn't tell me about any dying! I need a refund.

"I'm Da-"

"I know." Okay maybe that was a bit rude. Well, I'll introduce myself. "I'm [Name] [Last Name]"

"Cool," Dave said, reaching out for a handshake. Hold up. Was he intending physical contact? Dammit. I lent my hand out but only took grasp of his fingertips and shook it lightly.

He had this weird ass poker face that wouldn't change and that sorta annoyed the shit outta me. And the shades. Can't forget the shades.

"[Name]. How about you and Dave go to the computer lab while the others took the test?"

Ew.

"…Sure.. I have something to do anyways."

I got up, motioning him to do so as well. And I left the room, clutching my nook and earbuds closely to my chest. He trailed next to me so I sped up a bit, whipping into the lab.

Sitting down at my usual computer, I noticed him just standing there without a clue of what to do. I sighed and pulled out the chair next to me.

"Thanks." He mumbled, and I nodded, opening up Chrome. I took this moment to plug my earbuds into my phone which I had in my pocket and put them into my ears.

. : Dave's POV : .

Gotta admit she's cute. But she's so different. It began to nip at me that I wasn't getting her attention. She seemed to be doing something on the computer, and that may have to be something about music. She liked music at least. I could even hear the music from her earbuds.

I poked her lightly and she turned her head towards me, her glance bored and annoyed.

"What?"

"I make music too."

"That's nice." [Name] said, turning back slightly.

I grabbed her arm quickly, "They're sick beats, you should listen to them."

"…Whatever."

I took the keyboard and started typing my music blog in the URL box. Then I switched the screen back to her and she sighed, unplugging her earbuds out of her phone and into the PC.

I was curious for her reaction. She stared at the screen as the music flowed into her ears. She loves them. I knew it.

By the look on her face, I can tell she's mesmerized.

"Nice, you made these?"

"Who else?"

"Some guy named Dave Strider. Maybe you're an impostor."

"True."

"They're good." She commented, and switched back to her phone.

She made it all seem so awkward and tense. An extremely awkward silence fell upon us and I just stared at the computer screen with nothing to do.

"…I… Make music too…" [Name] began, with a hesitant and soft voice.

"Oh?" I pressed on, actually really interested.

"…But I guess other people say the same thing when they say they love to sing. But I'm not as good…"

"That's a lie."

"You haven't heard me yet."

"Then show me."

She stared at me in disbelief with her [E/C] orbs, then sighed and typed in her tumblr URL on my browser and I was amazed at how her theme looked. Hella rad. She clicked on a link on the sidebar which said 'Musical crap' and then her recordings are there, as well as some of her favorite songs.

I took the mouse back and scrolled through and I clicked on the file that said 'I Just Wanna Run- Cover' and I listened to her voice.

She lied.

She has a really good voice, almost mesmerizing. An angel maybe. Her voice is so intricate with her stringing the notes, and the piano in the back made her sound like she's in perfect harmony.

"Strider?"

I broke out of that trance and looked at her, my best and normal poker face on. "Mm?"

"Stop looking like you've seen Heaven."

"I didn't see Heaven, I heard it."

"That was really bad."

"Maybe but it's true." I smirked at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Other people are better."

"Objection."

"Like as if."

"True story."

"Liar, shut up already."

"I speak no lies, [Name]"

[Name] grumbled and looked back at her own screen, obviously annoyed with me. She was amusing to watch and I simply stared.

"Looks like someone's getting cozy with the new kid~." Some unknown voice said. The fuck?

"AJ, go away." [Name] said, her voice cold.

"Oh how you threaten me, the way shivers go up and down my spine."

"Why the hell are you even he-"

AJ cut her off by pulling a chair next to me, and I moved away slightly.

"You see, [Name] here is so self-contained. I need you, as her best friend, to break that stupid shell she likes having. Can you do that for me? Thanks~"

I didn't even answer yet.

. : Reader's POV : .

I was too busy in my thoughts to even listen to AJ ramble to Dave.

Did he really think my singing was good? I mean, there are so many others that can sing just as good. Or was he just being a kiss up? If he was I swear I will rip him to shreds.

"[Name]?" AJ said.

"What?"

"I'm only doing this because I love you."

"Fuck off."

"Love you too, baby."

"Stop it."

I heard Dave snicker at the two of us. Was he enjoying this? Jerk.

"I'm out." And with that, I left them. I don't want this. Why can't AJ understand that?

. : AJ's POV : .

[Name] told me about her resolution. And I know Dave is that person to help her complete it.

I only want to help you, because I can't.

Even though I'm her best friend, she hasn't opened up very much. Same with Mackenzie. I think Dave can help her open up… She deserves to be happy- aside from all the verbal abuse she's been receiving.

"Dave."

"What?"

"Make her happy."

"Why?"

"Because she needs it and deserves it. She hasn't been very open to me or her other friends."

"Okay?"

"Man, please. She's been so depressed. It's scaring me and I don't want to see her hurtin' herself or maybe even killing herself."

"…"

"She has to be happy."

"…" He simply nodded slightly, do I take that as a yes.

I patted him on the back, "I'm countin' on you."

. : Dave's POV : .

So she's like me.

And AJ, damn right I'm gonna help her. I'm not going to let this slip by.

I don't know why but I just feel drawn to her.

A few minutes later, the whole damn class came into the lab, [Name] in the back. I decided to leave her be for now, not wanting to push her any more than she was already.

"Hey~"

I look over to see a girl with tan skin and light brown hair. Her hazel eyes staring into my aviator's.

"My name's Cynthia."

"Oh."

"Say, how about you be my buddy instead of [Name]? She's cool and all but she's totally unfit for you."

"No I'm good."

"Why not? I mean, I can show you a funner time."

"Nah."

Cynthia huffed, as I stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to [Name]. Oh, and, Cynthia?"

"Yes, Dave?"

"Work on your grammar."

I smirked at her and made my way back, but she was sitting next to some other blondie. I pulled up a chair next to [Name], and she seemed to notice me but she totally ignored me.

"Delia- That's so weird! Your coach is awesome!" [Name] said, first time I actually saw any positive emotion from her. Delia stared at me, like Cynthia, but softer.

"O-Oh hey Dave…" Delia said, obviously being timid.

"Sup."

"Nothing much… You?"

"Just stayin' with good ol' buddy here."

"Oh. I see. A-Anyways, I like your shades… They look cool…"

"Thanks."

"Can you take them o-"

"No."

She seemed a bit taken back, good job Strider. At least you've done your job for being the best looking man in here.

I looked back over to [Name] but she was smiling and laughing with some guy.

What the hell?! Why am I frowning at this?

"Haha, [Name] really?! Jegus, that's cool!"

"I know right?! Dalton, you really should see that movie!"

"With you? Hell yes."

"No, idiot."

"If I did, then you'll be holding onto me~ Why do you love horror movies when you get so scared anyways?"

"Reasons."

Dalton. Ugh.

I let their conversation go through my ear and out the other. Truth is, I really just wanted to get to lunch. My apple juice is calling for me.

_Riiiiiiiing_

Speak of the devil.

. : Reader's POV : .

"Um. Strider. Where do you think you're going?" I ask, raising a brow at his sudden movement to leave.

"Lunch."

"Hah, we have lunch at 12:25. We have to go watch over the smaller grades. Since we're staying inside because of all the snow and crap." Then I watched his face falter with disappointment, kinda cute…

"Damn." Was all he said.

"I know right, we have food that's shouting out to be eaten."

"Heh… Right…"

Then I stood up myself, leading him out of the room, speed walking back to the classroom. He stood there coolly as I dug through my bag to find a bright yellow belt and my lunch. I snapped the belt on around my waist and above my shoulder. "I know, it looks weird, but you're getting one too." He shifted, but I just snicker at him.

I decided to drag him into a mixture of chaotic messes and cute adorable gremlins. Well that's what AJ says about them, I just found it funny. I brought him down to Kindergarten and immediately I was bombarded with twenty four screaming children. The children began squeezing me and hugging me, tugging at my skirt too.

"[Name]! [Name]! Look it's [Name]!" One of the girls yelled out, I laughed.

"Hello again!"

"[Name] [Name]! Who's this?" A little boy asked, pointing to a surprised looking Dave Strider.

"He's my partner in crime."

"What? You have a partner already!? Oooh!" Another little girl commented.

"Ah- no, I was just kidding. It's not like that. He's new and I'm helping him out…"

"[Name] has a friend boy?" The same girl asked.

"It's called boyfriend." A different child said.

Heat rushed up to my face in embarrassment, I shook my head wildly, " In your dreams!"

Dave smirked.

He smirked.

Jerk.

I noticed a little girl go over to him, tugging at his pants, "Mister?"

"…Dave…" He mumbled.

The little girl smiled, "Dave? Will you make [Name] happy? She's sad a lot."

I looked at them, my heart pounding with guilt. Did all of them think of that? I was sad? Did all of them want me to be happy?

Dave bent down and whispered into the girl's ear and she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering something back. The heck?

. : Dave's POV : .

I watched the little people ambush and hug [Name]. That's cute. I just stood in the back with my best poker face, not even listening. She got flustered but I don't know why, but whatever.

A little girl began tugging at my pant leg, her eyes big and bright with emerald irises. "Mister?"

"…Dave…" I mumbled to her, so at least I would be called Mister Dave.

"Dave? Will you make [Name] happy? She's sad a lot."

I looked at her, wide-eyed, but she couldn't see because of my shades. Did everyone know about her like this? That's sorta sad.

I bent down, kneeling on one knee as I whispered into her ears, "You can bet on it that I'll make her the happiest girl on Earth."

She giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, whispering back, "Thank you, Mister Dave…"

I saw [Name] looking at us weirdly. She was probably wondering what the hell we just said to each other. But I was caught off guard when a group of little boys crowded around me, talking about my shades.

"I like your shades!"

"Can I wear them?"

"They look so cool!"

They all kept talking but I was a bit too tall for them to reach up and grab them off my face. But my savior has come to my rescue.

"Hey! No attacking the new kid! He's going to die on the first day of duty if you keep that up!" [Name] said, her voice slightly more solid than usual.

Then I was surprised that they listened to her and said sorry. They must really like her. She smiled warmly, telling them it was okay.

That smile.

It's so beautiful. Like, you could get a fluttery and shit if she looked at you like that.

Then the rest of break kept going, watching [Name] separate kids because of strifes, hugging and kissing the little peoples' booboos, and reading a story to them. Wow. She's like a great older sister. Or mom.

Then the bell rang. I kinda felt sad, I wanted to watch her do more things like this. It was really… I don't know how to describe it. At lunch, everybody had their phones out at the table. Some of the class members weren't there because they had to watch over the kids in the upper grades. Only seven of us stayed and I only knew [Name], Dalton, AJ, and Cynthia. Everyone else I don't know…

{ I'll leave it off here, I have more than I had in the first chapter u3u }


	3. Moving and Music

Chapter Three

. : Reader's POV : .

Like every other human sitting at this boring table, I snatched my phone from my pocket. I was met with my [Favorite Fictional Character] wallpaper and I smiled slightly. But I nearly dropped my phone when a douche named AJ draped his arm over my shoulders and I immediately push him off.

"Jegus, personal bubble you douche."

"Sorry~" He chimed as he bent backwards to look at Dave who was just staring at some non-existent object on the table.

Dalton decided to sit in front of me and he tried calling my name a few times but I was a bit too busy on my phone. Finally, he kicked me under the table and I let out a small screech.

"What the hell!?" I scream quietly, but he grinned.

"Remember [Name]. Catholic school~"

I silently cursed something under my breath but he laughed at me, "You will suffer a horrible death you know that right?"

"Yes, you've told me many times," He chuckled, "And hey, are you going to eat that?" He pointed over to my pasta.

"Yes, and I prefer not sharing this time. You nearly ate three fourths of the whole thing last time!"

He sighed and went over to Cynthia and her little henchman, Anna, and asked about their lunches. I swept my gaze over to Dave and he seemed so out of it. I nudged him softly, "Oi."

"..Mm?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh. Yeah."

What a weirdo. I shook my head, slowly eating my pasta as I tapped on the new app I managed to save. Pesterchum. When I mean save, I mean save from my dad deleting by hiding it. He deleted every social media I had! Tumblr, twitter, Instagram… My life gone before my eyes! He also restricted my phone so I couldn't get anything! I absolutely hate when my parents think I'm talking to old perverted men trying to act as teenagers. I mean, I know I'm setting myself out there but I _know_ these people ever since I've started talking to them! Sure as hell they aren't any pedophiles! Like seriously…

"Hey…" Some voice said.

"Huh?" I whipped my head towards the platinum blonde.

"What's your chumhandle?"

Wait, he had pesterchum as well? Huh.

"Why should I tell you?"

He remained silent, shrugging.

"Fine. [ChumHandle]"

He nodded and he took his phone from his pocket and began tapping on the screen. Then I heard that chime. I looked down and somebody started pestering me.

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering chumHandle [CH] at 12:32—

TG: hey  
CH: im guessing this is strider  
TG: yeah  
CH: hi  
TG: sup  
CH: sitting, breathing, eating, texting a guy who's right next to me. You?  
TG: living, blinking, looking hella fine, and texting some girl who's to the right of me  
CH: wow such interesting lifestyles  
TG: heh

I let out a laugh, shaking my head at Dave.

CH: why aren't you just talking to me? Im right next to you ._.?  
TG: ironic purposes  
CH: im guessing that's why you still wear your shades even though it was dark in the lab  
TG: you got that right

-chumHandle [CH] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12: 38—

"Huh?" Dave asked, turning his head towards me.

"Talk to me, idiot." I said, staring blankly at his aviators.

He stared at me before shaking his head, "..Um.. Sup..?"

"Sitting, breathing, eating, and talking to you," I laughed.

He chuckled, and I don't know why but seeing him do that made my stomach all fluttery..

. : Dave's POV : .

She laughed. And it's directed to me.. In a good way. Maybe my Strider charm is working… But I just don't want her to be some other girl though… She's different.

What the fuck is this?!

"Strider. Strider. Strider!" [Name] kept yelling, trying to bring me back to my senses.

"What?" I ask, in a nonchalant way.

"I asked how you were doing, idiot."

"Well I'm looking at you, talking to you, blinking, living, and moving my lips."

"And I'm watching you two look all fluffy!" Some high pitched voice said.

"Ma-Mackenzie!" There isn't anything fluffy about this!" [Name] said. So her name's Mackenzie.

"Aw, but it looks cute! AJ told-"

"No."

"Hah… Oh well. Anyways, I came by here to ask you something, [Name]! And Dave too, if you're interested."

"What is it?"

"A party! I'm turning fourteen tomorrow!"

"Oh that's right. You're a year younger than all of us…"

"Mhm! I'll text you the deets, and you can forward it to Davey here~!"

"Um, 'kay…"

[Name] looked uneasy. Mackenzie looked as if she knew this was normal. Was [Name] afraid of parties or something?

"Hey hey! I know you aren't good with parties but I'll make sure you'll always have someone to talk to!"

"…Don't make it some pervert again…"

"Ugh, that was my mom's co-worker! You know how directors get!"

"Alright…"

"Wait- Dave can be your buddy!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me! You're buddies anyway so why not mingle out of school boundaries?"

"But my paren-"

"My mom already asked them!"

"…Thanks…"

"It's no problem at all! Dave! Do you think you can accompany a lovely lady?"

"Bro would be fine with it."

"Goodies! Now we'll be set!" And with that, she slid back to her original seat.

[Name] sighed, "I hate parties."

"Why?"

"Too crowded. Loud. And you can meet some creep who might as well slip something into your drink without you knowing- hence you waking up in some shitty apartment naked and some fat hairy asshole right next to you who's just staring at you, thinking they look dreamy really when they look like a total stalker saying 'I've been watching you sleep, dear'."

I smirked at her long answer, her laughing back at me. She was cool. "I promise you I won't do that to you. That's uncool."

She sighed, out of relief if I may add. "Good. If you do, I will hurt you."

"What can a-" But I was cut off with AJ shaking his head at me, pretending to cut his neck in a drastic way. Uh oh. "Nevermind."

[Name] nodded, continuing on with her pasta as I stare awkwardly at a good amount of nothing.

. : Reader's POV : .

~ How about a time skip? ~

"[Name]. Listen to me." My mom said, for the fourth time.

"I'm all ears." I said, for the millionth time.

"Me and your dad are going back to [Some Country] to meet with some friends for a month. You'll be staying with Mackenzie's family, alright? Your sisters will stay with Aunt [Aunt's name]."

"Wait why are those two with [Aunt's name]? Why not me too?"

"Because I believe you can't tolerate those two without me around."

"My savior."

"Good. Now we'll be leaving tomorrow. Sorry to tell you so soon. [Dad's name] and I have been packing our things and will be heading for the airport late in the evening. Pack up your own things. Don't worry about your sisters."

I've never ran so fast.

With Mackenzie too?! She has the best family! Great! I skipped up to my room and I noticed my phone was vibrating and dinging a lot. Dave was trying to pester me. For a while now. I'll message him later. I'm busy.

I grab my [F/C] suitcase from my closet. And it's one of those cool plastic covered ones too! I practically shoved everything in my closet that were shirts, underwear, bras, and socks into that one suitcase. I took out my other suitcase and filled that one with my sweaters, jeans, and a few jackets. I took my laptop and put it in a case, and putting my other needed essentials into another bag. I grabbed my school bag too and put it with the pile of crap I was bringing. Now time to answer Dave.

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering chumHandle [CH] at 8:21—

TG: yo  
TG: [name] you there?  
TG: sup  
TG: whats up  
TG: where are you jfc  
TG: hello?  
TG: are you playing with me.  
TG: [name]  
TG: [name]  
CH: jegus Christ what do you want.  
TG: where the hell were you?  
CH: packing.  
TG: why?  
CH: im moving to mackenzies place for a while  
TG: ?  
CH: parents are leaving for a while  
TG: oh. Cool.  
CH: I gotta get going. Theyre going to miss their flight  
TG: ok

-chumHandle [CH] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 8:54-

Jegus he was clingy. Or was he just bored? Anyways, I dragged down each of my bags downstairs. That was torturous.

I simply waited downstairs, sitting on the loveseat while I was pestering AJ about the new crap that's been going on. At least I'd be away from my parents. God finally gave a well-deserved break from them. I watched as mom pulled down my sisters' things, and they were in a state of either sulking or super excited. I couldn't tell. Odd.

The doorbell rang and I went up to get it, hoping it was Mackenzie and her granddad. Nope. It was [Aunt's Name]. I opened the door slowly and let her in.

"Ooh, so cold! [Name], aren't you freezing?" She asked, kissing me on the forehead with her icy cold lips.

"My forehead is. I'll give you that."

"My, my, you haven't lost your sense of humor! My little [Name]!" She said, a happy smile planted onto her face. She took in my sister's things into the trunk of her car and I helped by bringing them out. It was snowing, and I was only wearing a pair of fuzzy slippers. They're going to be ruined now. Sigh.

As I was hauling out flower printed suitcases, Mackenzie's granddad pulled up in the front. He was so cool it wasn't funny. Mackenzie rolled down her window, waving at me happily, "I heard the news you were moving for a while! It's like a mega sleep over!"

I smiled at her, "You know it."

She shuffled out of the car, and went inside. Mackenzie came out later dragging my [F/C] suitcase outside and into the car's trunk. She did that with all the others except my little backpack that had crap like my phone, chargers, laptop case, etc.

"That's good honey, thank you!" My aunt said, hugging me, "Now stay safe okay?"

"Mhm," I groaned, walking back inside as I slipped on proper foot attire and putting my bag on one shoulder. My mom gave me a quick hug and kiss and told me the same thing as Aunt did.

"Okay. I love you [Name]. And your dad does too."

"Yeah, love you too."

"Have fun!"

"Yeah, okay."

And my dad stood there. Nothing. Wow, nice.

I left without another word, saying bye to my sisters and then hopping into the backseat of Mackenzie's car, and she slid in right next to me to give me company.

"Hey, [Name]! Looks like we're going to have a sleepover~" Her grandpa said. I love him so much.

"Heck yeah!"

. : Dave's POV : .

"Hey Bro." I said, walking up on my Bro as he stares at the random smuppets on the ground.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask something?"

"Yeah."

"There's a party. It's more like someone's birthday."

"Sure."

"What?"

"I said sure."

"Already? I didn-"

"I trust you on your own. You can go."

Wow, okay. "Thanks."

That was easier than I thought. Okay. I went back to my room, and propped myself behind the turntables. I sighed, I was bored, I had nothing to do. But music, man.

I began creating more of my sick tunes, but for some reason they were a bit softer and had a hint of affection in it. The hell?

I shook my head and focused on what I was doing. Okay, sick tunes. Not sappy rap shit. Ew.

I was rudely interrupted by a bunch of noises coming from my computer, and squinting my eyes, I saw it was just Jade.

-gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:01—

GG: hey dave!  
GG: dave? You there?  
GG: daaaave!  
TG: okay okay calm your tits what do you want  
GG: I just wanted to see if you were doing alright! :D  
TG: im doing fine  
GG: are you sure? John said you were sobbing  
TG: that lying derp. Im not sobbing. That's uncool  
GG: oh that would make sense!  
GG: oh geez! I gotta sleep now! Im so tired! Night!  
TG: night

-gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:07—

I miss them. All three of them. So much. But I'd lose my cool if I showed that. That would make me look weak.

Anyways the party was in two days, gee thanks Mackenzie for telling us so early beforehand. Means a lot. But tomorrow was Friday, so the party would just be on Saturday if I remember what [Name] sent me in the pester log a few hours ago.

Hearing some noises outside, the door, I sighed, not wanting to bother with it. But I heard two female voices.

'_Wrong floor Grandpa!'_

'_Wait, what, I thought you lived in a house!'_

'_Naah, my mom does but she's working and my grandparents are the only ones able to watch me so let's crash here!' _

'_It looks like people are waiting so let's just use the stairs…'_

'_Eh, okay'_

'_You wait for your Grandpa, I'll start taking my things down.'_

''_Kaaay'_

I stepped outside the apartment for a minute to see what was going on but someone crashed right into my, knocking me down. Um. Ow.

Looking at this other human being I saw Mackenzie who was dramatically sighing as she stood up, then noticing me. "Dave?!"

"Your one and only."

"I didn't know you lived here!"

"Just moved in."

"Well my grandparents live right under you!"

"Cool."

"[Name]'s here too!"

Oh yeah that's right! She's going to be here! "Cools."

"Oh my gosh! We can use that fire escape to get to one another! It'll be so cool!"

"That's nice. Where is she anyway?"

"She's downstairs, pulling her stuff in." Mackenzie said, pointing to the ground. "She's going to be so happy once I tell her you're here!"

"…Eh…"

"Aren't you happy?"

"Um…-"

"Nevermind. I don't think you wanna answer." She said, waving her hand.

"Anywaaays! I'll get going! [Name]'s probably falling down the stairs! Bye!"

. : Reader's POV : .

One. Step. At. A. Time.

One step at a time

One step a FUCKING time.

One step.

Oh fuck.

No. No.

FU- oh I reached the bottom.

Oh I lived okay.

"[NAAAAME]!"

I dropped everything. On my foot too. "AH SHIT!"

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" Mackenzie squealed, helping me retrieve my things. I sighed and punched her lightly in the arm as she giggled. "Anyways. The apartment is bigger than you think. Soooo-"

She was cut off as she opened the door and bam. Holy shit this place was claaassy. Mackenzie waved me over to a guest room that had a done bed, white walls, and a polished wooden floor. And there was also a window over at the other side and it had a mini fire escape. Cools. I could get used to living like this.

"Do you like it?"

"…How can I not?!"

"Goodies! Now I'll let you unpack!"

I nodded as she skipped out of the room. I heard faint sounds of some really sick music, I'm guessing that's from upstairs. I began to unpack my crap, taking out my phone and my tiny iHome speaker. I plugged in my phone and put it on shuffle. I was slightly dancing stupidly to the songs as I put my clothes in the wooden drawers and my things that needed to be hung in the closet. There was also a mirror and a small night stand. On that, I put my phone and iHome, my nook, and a picture of [Good Memory].

Looking at the dresser where the mirror was at, I stared at myself, making weird faces as I laughed quietly. I turned away and looked at the small study desk that looked really roomy. Perfect for my bag and my laptop. I set my suitcases in the closet and my casual outgoing sack just at the foot of the bed. I turned off my music but I still heard those sick beats. I think the fire escape goes up there.

But it would be so creepy to have someone knock on your window at night.

Oh well, who cares.

I opened the window and I was met by a sudden chill. Oh right, it's January. Oops.

I slipped on a sweatshirt and headed up the fire escape. Good thing it wasn't wobbly. All I wanted to do was just say 'I like your music' but for some reason that music seems so familiar. Maybe just something I heard on the radio.

I finally reached the window, putting my ear to make sure the music was from there. I heard the guy constantly say 'wait' and 'crap' and beginning his music all over again.

Okay. No backing out now.

[Name] you can do this.

Just say hi I like your music.

Okay?

Okay.

I knocked on the glass hesitantly and the music stopped. I heard footsteps coming towards the window and I saw a pale hand on the curtains. I was debating on whether to run or not. Ugh.

But as I held a cheery smile, that smile turned upside down as I saw Dave.

Dave Strider.

Why the hell is he here!?

"Strider?!"

Dave's mouth dropped open slightly. I bet he wasn't expecting this. "…[Name]?"

I was just about to head down the fire escape but he opened the window and grabbed my arm. "Wait."

"What?"

"You came for a reason. What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me already." He insisted.

I glared at him, "I just wanted to say I like the music. That's all. Now let go."

He let go willingly and I ran down the fire escape. "She told me you were here."

"Hah?"

"Mackenzie."

Damn her.

"Oh."

"Hey."

"What?"

"You can come by anytime."

I knew I was going to regret this. But the music, man.

"Now?"

Dave looked a bit surprised but I really couldn't tell. I just wanted to listen to the music, "Uh.. S'good. I guess."

I climbed through his window and I looked around his room. He had lot of puppets in the corner, but I didn't want to ask. I had a hunch that he was nervous, but again, I can't tell with those damn shades. He nodded over to his bed and I sat down. Slowly.

Man this was awkward.

I regret it already.

Okay I want to leave.

The window is right there.

"So why did you come up again?"

"I just liked the music."

He nodded and made his way towards his turntables and damn they were cool. He started turning and twisting things as a pounding beat blasted through the speakers. Looking around, I noticed a picture that was harshly taped to the wall. A girl with long black hair and glasses, a blonde girl with black lipstick, and a derpy lookin' kid. "Are these your friends? From where you lived before."

Dave stopped and he looked over to where I was looking. He sighed, "Yeah. That's Jade, Rose, and John."

"Ohhh.. Do you miss them?"

"Pfft no…"

"Liar." I objected, hearing the loneliness in his voice.

"What?"

"You miss them a lot. Don't you?"

"Ugh."

"You aren't a caveman. You are a mature human being. Speak properly."

"Eh."

"You're hopeless."

"I know that already."

"Change the topic, please."

"Hey you're the one who started it."

I huffed and stood up, but I saw a random string hanging from the ceiling. I looked at Dave and then at the string, about to pull.

"Wait, [Name], DON'T-"

Too late. BUT WHAT THE FUCK?!

I was bombarded, ambushed, attacked by a shit ton of puppets. I fell down, being completely covered by them.

"[Name] I'm so sorry- are you okay?"

"Nah, I'm great. All these plush asses are really soft. I can get used to sleeping here."

Silence. Then he laughed.

He laughed.

He _laughed_.

I've never heard him laugh. But I laughed along too.

I just raised my hand to my face to squeeze one of their bottoms and a squeak came out.

"You grabbed the ass didn't you?" Dave asked, still laughing.

"Uh. No."

"Liar, Bro always puts the toy in the ass." And he laughed more.

His laugh was cute. But I was just in a wheezing fit of laughs. He uncovered me and he helped me up and we just stood in front of each other, laughing like we were friends for ever. He patted me on the back, clearing his throat. "You okay?"

"Yep. Just fine."

But I just then stared at him, he moonlight making him seem like a silhouette. He was… Beautiful.

. : Dave's POV : .

[Name] stared at me, as if she was suddenly filled with feelings. The moonlight hit her eyes, making her [E/C] orbs glow with their natural color. Her pink, soft looking lips slightly open. Her [H/C] strands framing her face perfectly. She was just so…

Beautiful.

Subconsciously I began to lean forward and so did she. I could feel her breathe beginning to near as she closed her eyes slowly, them fluttering before they shut. I brought up my hand to her cheek, caressing it softly. I slowly lifted her head up more, bringing it towards me. Damn, my heart was pounding.

But just before our lips even managed to touch, she pulled away, looking stricken.

"I have to go…" She said, making her way to the window.

"Did I do something wr-"

"No, you didn't. Sorry I just-" And she cut herself off, leaving me to stare at where she just was a minute ago.

She was so beautiful.

Don't go.

_{ Author's note: oh my goodness! Here you go! Thank you for the nice reviews I've been getting! 3 sorry if I made you wait, I just have school and all. }_


	4. Parties and Youtube

Chapter Four

. : Reader's POV : .

"Come ooonnn! [Name] we're going to be late!" Mackenzie whined, knocking on the door.

"Relax, the party is in thirty minutes and you live right down the street. You'll live. Plus we finished setting up earlier."

"Uuuugggh! But [Name]! Oh- are you wearing the thing I gave you?"

"No, too frilly and frilly isn't my style."

"Aww, okay, but you are wearing the necklace I gave you, right?"

"Of course." I always wore it. It was one of those best friend necklaces, but it was a gold heart that said Partners In Crime. She had the other half.

"We can walk there, my grandfather said. He'll catch up later because he has something to finish."

"…Mmk."

I looked at myself, as I patted down my clothing. I wore a black tank top and a slightly larger shirt that had a neck whole, too big and it draped off my shoulder as it cut off right at my abdomen. I also wore black jeans and my favorite boots.

I grabbed my cellphone, and some money and put them in my butt pockets. Then I waltzed my away out of the room.

I couldn't stop thinking about last night. With Dave.

He almost kissed me. And I almost kissed him. Just thinking about this makes me all weird and fluttery inside. I mean I wanted to but-

Wait, I wanted to?

Hell no.

But really.

Why?

I just suddenly felt so drawn to him.

No [Name].

This is unhealthy.

I decided to try and forget about that, just for now and enjoy the party. Mackenzie and I left together and she kept talking while I was pestering AJ on my phone. He said he'd be there once it hit 6 pm.

Suddenly, Mackenzie grabbed my shoulder and shook it. "Look! It's Dave!"

Great.

"Oh. Cools."

"Daaave! Dave Dave Daaaaaave!" Mackenzie sang, wandering over to him- leaving me to follow behind.

"What?" Dave said, looking over at me instead of Mackenzie. I quickly averted my eyes as I paid my phone more attention than him.

"Are you going to the party now?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking of going early."

Looking at him closely, he was wearing a black jacket, a red shirt inside with a broken record, denim jeans, and red converse. Casual.

"You can tag along with us! We were just leaving!"

"Okay."

Mackenzie took the lead, babbling on about something with her mom as Dave and I stayed behind her.

"Sup?"

"Huh? Oh- uh, nothing really. As you can see."

"Nice."

"Hey can I ask you something about last night…?" I whispered to him, going on my toes just to reach his ears.

"Go ahead." He replied, speaking in an equally low tone.

"What were those puppets that attacked me?"

"They were smuppets. My Bro makes them. I don't have a crazy obsession like he does."

I laughed, "Okay. Good. Just curious."

As soon as we reached the place Mackenzie had her party, I noticed it was a simple restaurant. But I loved this restaurant. They had a cool staff, lots of room, and a karaoke stand whenever they were celebrating something. I hope they have them today.

Mackenzie skipped in as I just stood there. I really hated parties.

Dave stepped in front of me, bowing as he held his arm out, "My name is Dave Strider and tonight I will be your guide. I'll make sure you're safe this whole evening. You can count on it."

"Wow Strider, I think that's the most I've heard you say something." I laughed as I slipped my arm through his.

There were already a few people here, so I guess I could just lounge out for the first part. I looked at the bar and I took a seat on the swirly chairs. Dave sat right next to me.

"So I guess we're going to be buddies all the time, huh?"

"Yeah. Not like I had a problem with it…~" He said, a faint smirk appearing.

"Shut up, buddy. Can I ask another thing?"

"I'm all ears."

"Do you consider me as a friend?"

Silence. Nothing. Nada.

"Sorry. I just mean like- uh. We've been acting like we've known each other for forever. I meant that as- Nevermind. You don't have to answer that."

"Yeah."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, you're pretty cool. Since, you were the person who showed me around and stuff… I guess."

I stared at him, surprised, but then that turned into a grin. "Hey. Sorry if we got off on a bad start. I was just really cranky. You're legit, Strider."

"Heh… I've noticed."

"Uh- Rude!" I looked at him, pretending to be hurt and punched him on the arm softly. He chuckled in response.

Dave and I pretty much spent the whole time talking, a few girls eyeing me suspiciously. More people filled in, not a lot, but enough that I don't get claustrophobic. I left him for a few moments to go to the potty, and he nodded, keeping my cellphone with him as he listened to my music that I had.

I swear to god.

I can't leave him alone.

I leave for two minutes and I come back and see him flocked with girls. I sighed, and walked away. He was busy and I did not want to be part of that. Sorry, Strider.

I wandered over to AJ, who was being bored out by some random ass chick who kept talking. He spotted me and he quickly ditched that bitch. That was funny.

And her face oh my god.

"Sup, lady killer."

"I think you should call your friend that." He said, nodding over to Dave who was being drowned in girls. I felt so bad for him. "Are you two getting along better?"

"Actually, yes. We are."

"Good, good, you're making great progress."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

He nudged me on the shoulder and pointed at the little corner where small bands played. Mackenzie was there.

"Um. Hello! Oh my gosh, I am so happy you guys came! Thank you! Now enough of the random boredom. I think we know everyone here likes the karaoke part! They have, like, every song! Now for our first contestants!"

She kept going and people sang duets. Blah blah. But some were pretty good. Some were just. Oh god.

After five couples sang, Mackenzie announced, "Hehe, now for the next!" Mackenzie hopped off the small stage and went towards the sea of girls drowning Dave and she reached in and pulled him out. I laughed at his appearance. His hair was all messed up and his glasses were slightly crooked. Then she came towards me and I panicked. Fuck no. She was probably going for AJ. Yeah. I sidestep out of the way and into the crowd to get away. But AJ pulled me back. Motherfucker.

Mackenzie looked at me with a cheeky grin and winked, pushing me and Dave on the stage.

"The next song is one of my best friend, [Name]'s, favorites! Say Something by a Great Big World featuring Christina Aguilera!"

I silently cursed at her. But at least I liked that song. The familiar piano melody began to play, and I was tense as fuck. The green letters were unison. The blue was Dave, and the pink was me.

"_Say something I'm giving up on you_." Dave sang, his voice surprisingly really smooth… and good. "_I'll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you_."

But the next part wasn't unison. It was my part. The karaoke did that a lot.

"_And I…_" I began, "_am feeling so small.. It was over my head… I know nothing at all."_ To be honest, I was using my real voice so I think I sounded okay. I looked over at Dave, who stared at me. We were singing and we were somewhat moving closer.

Now we sang together.

"_And I… Will stumble and fall… I'm still learning to love.. Just starting to crawl.._"

I sang, mimicking Christina at the parts where she went higher than the man. It was actually really good.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you,_" We were both in perfect harmony, "_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you_."

"_And I… Will swallow my pride… You're the one that I love… And I'm saying I'm giving up on you.._" We both sang, extremely close, touching actually. We were both singing, but we were looking straight at each other.

"_Say something I'm giving up on you! I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you!_" Oh this was the part where I have to go really high right. Yep. "_And anywhere! I would've followed you!_" My voice didn't crack, good. _"Oh-oh-oh-oh…"_

"_Say something I'm giving up on you… Say something… I'm giving up on you…_"

"_Say something…_" We finished, but both of us just stared at each other, our eyes soft- but again I can't see his eyes. I decided to avert my gaze, breaking that small interaction between our eyes. Nope.

AJ smirked at me, winking. I mouthed 'shut up' to him and he just laughed. I went back to my usual spot, the swirly chairs and Dave followed. I hung my head, my face heated and red with tint.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"I liked your singing. It was really good. Sick."

I laughed quietly, "Thanks, you did a good job as well… I didn't really know you could sing."

He fumbled his hand in his pocket and took out my phone. He put it on my lap, "I never gave it back. I was sorta busy."

"Oh I saw that, lady killer." I replied, using the name I told AJ about.

"Oh shut it." He said, shaking his head.

I laughed even more, "God, Strider, you're cooler than I thought."

"That's good right?"

"Well, duh."

"You don't suck either. You're not like those other girls."

"I know I'm not. Hashtag L.M.A.O."

. : Dave's POV : .

Holy shit her eyes are pretty. Like if you stare into them long enough you'll see that they sparkle. Or maybe that's just the light. No, no that defeats the purpose, it's definitely a natural sparkle. Does that even make sense? Probably not but I get the idea of what I meant, I think.

"You okay?" [Name] asked, breaking me out of my concentration.

"Yeah, yeah, just thinking."

"You know guys, since we're pretty much done you can head on home! I'll stay here for a bit, y'know to talk to the guests? Yeah." Mackenzie suddenly said. I didn't even realize she was in front of me.

"Okay, then. You sure?" [Name] asked.

"Of course!"

"Alright. Dave, wanna go?"

"…Oh- uh, yeah."

[Name] hopped off her chair and grabbed a cupcake before leaving. I followed and eventually I caught up next to her.

"Do you sing a lot?" I began, not wanting to go through an awkward silence.

"Huh? Oh- uh, I sing on occasion.. Mainly in the shower."

"You know you can get noticed. With a voice like that."

"Haha, funny. Yeah, no."

"Why not? I'm also saying we could be a group you know. My beats and your voice."

"Wha- No!"

"C'mon! We can just do it as a hobby. Song writing and crap."

"Oh now that I can deal with. Not being a big pop group, that will make me nervous and uncomfortable." She laughed nervously, scratching her temple with her index finger.

God dammit she was cute as frick. Text it.

"Well we could start up a YouTube account and post shi-"

"Oops. Can't. No can do." [Name] interjected, holding her hand up.

"Why the heck not?"

"Because my parents won't let me. They'll find out one day and lecture me like they always fucking do. They say people are going to start stalking the shit out of me and become some sorta target for some murderer and bam, dead the next day."

"Well that's stupid as shit. There's a shit ton of people on YouTube who sing and they're still alive."

We just basically talked about this subject and how her parents suck dick the whole time. The two of us both headed to the apartments and I went straight for mine while she went to her room first. She said she had something to get. Don't know what she's up to, but whatever. S'cool.

_{ Author's note: ahh so many views quq omfg sorry for being so late! I mean, I've been caught up with school work, tumblr, studies, etc. omg sorry I'll try to be more active! I kinda winged it—if you haven't noticed! If you like the story, share it with your friends quq }_


End file.
